


Study Partner

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request: Hi! I was wondering if I could request a John Murphy x reader back pre ark where the readers mother is sick and Murphy’s her bully and they are put together to study and Murphy jokes about the readers mom only to find out what happened and the next day he apologizes? By pre-ark I mean in space before they committed crimes and there’s no specific way I would want him to joke(sorry not sure if you had gotten the other one)Word count: 1.6k





	Study Partner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not condone bullying. I took this request because I thought it was an interesting idea. This actually turned out longer than I expected. I hope this is what you were looking for and you enjoy!

As much as you wanted to stay at home and take care of your mom after she had a relapse, she insisted that you go to school and get a proper education. You made sure you set out her meds for the day and made sure she had everything she needed.

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” You ask.

“Yes, sweetheart. You’ve already missed too many days of school for me. You’ll need the knowledge if we ever get to the ground,” Your mom says.

“We will. Now rest. I’ll check up on you at lunch,” You say and leave your apartment. You head down the hall and towards the classroom.

Once you got in there you noticed that the only seat that was open was next to your bully, John Murphy. You typically always get to class only a few minutes before the teacher came in because of how far you had to travel. 

“Hey, where have you been the last couple of days?” Murphy asks.

“And you care why?” You respond.

“I don’t know, but you always disappear for days at a time. It makes me curious what you get up to,” Murphy says.

“I just have things I need to take care of,” You say.

“Like?” He asks.

“None of your business,” You say.

“Awe, is someone in a bad mood?” He asks. Before you could respond the teacher walked it, saving you from John Murphy’s harassment.

“Now everyone, as you know, for the next month we’ll be having mandatory study groups. The groups will be two to three people,” The teacher explains. Everyone in the room muttered in annoyance. 

“Will we get to choose our groups,” The kid in the back with goggles on asks.

“No. I have selected your groups already and you can check the list after class before your first study group. After lunch we will all meet here before splitting into our study groups and you must be working in your study groups for the rest of the school day,” The teacher explains. 

You sat through class as he teaches you about the possible things you might encounter on the surface of earth. As soon as lunch came around all the kids gathered as your teacher posts the study group list. You quickly make your way to the list and search for your name. “Group 5 John Murphy and Y/N Y/L/N” you read. Of course you had to be grouped with the one person you hate, alone. 

During lunch you head back to your place to check on your mom. Even though it takes the whole lunch time, you wanted to make sure your mom was doing ok. 

“Hey,” You say walking into your place.

“Hey, sweetheart. How’s school?” She asks.

“It’s fine. I’m in a study group with John Murphy,” You say.

“That’s great,” She says.

“Yeah, I guess. He’s just annoying. I wish it wasn’t just us,” You say.

“Well, you just need to get to know him. I’m sure he’s great,” She says.

“Well, let’s hope. How are you?” You ask.

“I’m great. You should probably be getting back, lunch is almost over,” Your mom says looking at the clock.

“Yeah. You need anything before I come home after school?” You ask getting up.

“No. See you after school,” She says.

“Bye,” You smile and leave your place. You head back to class, just in time.

Your teacher hands out a packet for earth scenarios and tells you to split up. You and Murphy silently walk to the cafeteria where your teacher told you to go. As you two sit down, you could feel the awkwardness in the air.

“So, should we get started?” You ask.

“Where were you at lunch? I didn’t see you?” He asks.

“None of your business. So scenario #1,” You say opening the packet.

“Buying drugs?” He asks.

“Ok, look. I hate this as much as you do. Let’s just get through this packet,” You snap.

“I’m hurt...what did I do?” He asks. You don;t respond as you start to work on the packet. 

“So what kind of materials do you think we’d need for this?” You ask.

“I don’t know,” Murphy says leaning back in his chair. “Oh...what do we have here?” Murphy asks picking up your moms empty pill bottle from your bag.

“Hey!” You say trying to grab it back. 

“So you we’re trying to buy drugs huh,” He says.

“They’re not mine,” You say quietly.

“As I can see. For Janet Y/L/N. If I recall, that’s your moms name. Do you go on drug errands for her?” He asks.

“If I say ‘yes’ will you shut up and work on the packet?” You ask back.

“I mean I’m genuinely curious. Is she addicted? Is she a junkie and that’s why no one ever sees her?” He asks.

“My private life is really none of your business,” You grab the pill bottle back, pack up your stuff and get up as tears start to form.

“Hey, we need to finish this packet!” He yells to you.

“Figure it out yourself. Class is over,” You say still walking out of the cafeteria.

You head back to your place trying to keep yourself together after what Murphy said. You walk into your place and you can tell your mom could see something was wrong.

“You okay sweetheart?” She asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” You say sitting at the dining table.

“WHat happened?” She asks.

“Fine. We were working on the packet, well more like just me. And Murphy say your empty pill bottle and started to make fun about you being a drug addict and stuff,” You say starting to cry more.

“Awe sweetheart. Don’t let him get to you,” You mom says getting up from her bed to hug you.

“Mom, you shouldn’t be up. Lay back down,” You sniffle.

“My baby is hurting. I’m hugging you,” She says and squeezes you tightly.

“Ok...Ok. I can;t breath...please lay down,” You struggle to get out as your mom squeezes the air out of you. 

“I know your strong and so am I. He’s just an asshole. I won;t let his comments get to me if you don’t. Promise?” She asks sitting back down.

“P-promise,” You say between your sniffles. “I still have to get today’s packet done,” You say.

“I’ll let you work then,” She says and settles back into her bed. 

You spend a few hours working through the packet. Even though you missed a few days of class, your teacher gave you the notes to help you complete the packet. A few more hours pass by and all of a sudden your mom starts coughing. At first you thought it was going to pass, but the coughing fits got worse and she started to cough blood up. 

You quickly moved to hit the intercom into medical. “Abby! My mom is coughing blood up!” You yell through the intercom. 

“Hold on. We’re sending some people to get her,” Abby says. 

A few minutes later a couple of men rush in and take your mom to medical. You follow them and spend hours and hours in the infirmary. Soon enough Abby came to you with news you wished you would never hear. You mom had passed. You didn’t know what to do, but all you could do was go back to you place and well...do nothing. 

The next morning you were ready to go to class...maybe have some sort of distraction. But when you were about to open the door, you say a note that must had been delivered early in the morning. 

“Hi Y/N Y/L/N, I’m so sorry for your loss. Please take as long as you need. Your grade will not be affected. - Mr. Johnson” You read. As much as you just wanted to distract yourself with schoolwork, you knew that your teacher would just tell you to go home. 

You spent the day cleaning up and packing away your moms stuff. Since you were already cleaning up you decided to distract yourself with cleaning up the rest of the place. 

Later in the day you hear a knock at your door. You open it to fins John Murphy standing there. 

“I’m really not in the mood for your harassment,” You say shutting the door on him.

“Y/N, Mr. Johnson told me what happened, because i’m your study partner. And I just wanted to say I’m sorry… for everything. What I said, teasing you, joking about your mom. And I’m sorry for your loss,” Murphy says to your surprise.

“Thank for your condolences. Now I have cleaning to get back to,” You say trying to shut the door again.

“Uh… Mr. Johnson gave me the work and notes for today. He says it’s no rush but I thought I’d bring them to you,” Murphy says but you stay silent. “Do you want help?” He asks.

“Will it make you leave faster?” You ask.

“I just...feel bad for everything so yes, i guess,” He says.

“You can start by moving the boxes I packed into that corner,” You say pointing to an empty spot in the room. The two of you silently clean up your place for the next few hours. 

“Thanks...for apologizing and helping,” You say as you finish putting way the cleaning supplies.

“It’s no problem,” Murphy says. “You know. I can swing by after class to drop off notes for Mr. Johnson until you get back, if you want,” Murphy says after a few moments of silence.

“That’d be great. But it’s up to you. You’re the one making the trek over here,” You respond.

“It’s really no big deal. See you tomorrow then?” Murphy asks.

“See you tomorrow then,” You say letting him out.


End file.
